The project will systematically evaluate the therapeutic effects of a summer camp for physically handicapped children. Specific objectives include an analysis of : a) how the camp experience affects each child's perceptions of himself and his handicap; b) how the temporary separation from the child (respite care) affects the parents' attitudes and behaviors toward the child; and c) how the experience affects the pattern of parent-child interaction. Multiple outcome criteria, including paper and pencil measures, interviews, and behavioral observations will be used to provide a more representative evaluation. Data will be collected before and after the camp session, as well as on a 6-month followup. The camping group will be matched as closely as possible with a non-attendant control group of families with children of similar handicaps, who will follow the same schedule of testing. Both the pretesting of the camping families and the progress of the control group will as standards with which to isolate the effects of the camp experience. The study will help determine whether a camping experience constitutes an effective therapeutic and preventive mental health strategy for this particular population. It will also develop a multi- effect, multi criteria methodology that can be used as a model for subsequent research in the area of large-scale program evaluation.